A generic mixing element is disclosed, e.g., in EP 1 712 751 A2 and serves to distribute, as homogeneously as possible, a liquid introduced into a conduit in a gas stream flowing through the conduit. In particular, the mixing element is used to mix an exhaust gas stream containing nitrogen oxide with an aqueous urea solution. In a DeNOx catalytic converter connected downstream, the nitrogen oxides and the ammonia, obtained from urea by hydrolysis, are catalytically converted into water and nitrogen according to the method of selective catalytic reduction. In known mixing elements, the grid-like components are assembled from a large number of individual parts which are subsequently connected with each other, for example by laser welding or gas shielded arc welding. Therefore, known mixing elements are comparatively involved and thus expensive to produce.